There is nothing as Lucky, as Easy, or Free
by Violet Jasper
Summary: Well it takes one to know one, kid I think you've got it bad. Joker/OC. No fluff. Cred to Bright Eyes for title and inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy? I was crazy once.

...

Lost in my head. Wandering in the soup of thoughts that never stop. Arms shaking violently; bloody hands pounding on the wall. Steel colored eyes roll in their sockets. Sleep? I used to sleep once.

Bars hold me in. Walls hold me in. They hold me in. They look like angels, but they sting me with sharp things that make me feel weird. I don't know what they call it. Medican? Med…i…cine! Medicine! That is what the ones who wear white call it.

Its cold here. Its cold here in this world. My colorless eyes peer out of the bars to where the others are. The other fallen. They reside here, in this dark, cold place. Wouldn't that be called hell?

No. Hell is warm. Here I only feel cold. My hands shake still. They are covered in blood, still. My blood? Your blood? We all bleed the same, what difference does it make. Its so cold.

Heat. I feel heat. Where is that heat coming from? Its burning me….burning me alive! Its coming from inside of me, roasting every organ in my body. Thrash, break whatever is near. Screaming coming from somewhere. Loud, savage, animal screams. My throat aches, burns. Oh, that is me screaming. And me breaking. Hands pound on the cold wall and shaking hands bruise and bloody more. Screaming, fighting, bleeding, burning. Those angels that hurt me, they do it again. They stab me with their skinny knives, and I feel the heat leave me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

The cold reclaims me. But I can't sleep. Never, ever can I sleep. Those angels might kill me if I try to sleep. My arms are wrapped up in white, tied to each other, and I lay on my bed. The cold, the cold, the cold. Mumbling as I wade through my head once more.

"The cold, the cold, the cold…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming. How delightful.

Peek out from the bars that they have placed me behind once more.

A girl? Sigh. How _boring._ But…..

Blood! And rage in those blank eyes. Oo hoo hoo. How lovely.

Doctors scrambling, I don't like that, not one _bit._

Sedation.

Now all she does is mumble. The cold. Ah ha ha he ho ha ha. I think I'd much prefer the fire previously leaping out of her eyes. He ha ha. Yes, the fire is much better…

Not so boring as she first appeared… not so _dull_. Ha ha hahahah.

**So yes. That is the first chapter. I may update, I suppose it just depends if anyone reads and reviews. If not, then I probably won't. If yes, then I probably will. Feedback is greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alarms. Panic. _Chaos._ Perfection.

I will sit and watch. Here from behind these bars, I watch them all run about, like tiny, little insects. Ah ha ha haahahah. Wonderful.

But, as they say. Places to go, people to see…or, uh, _explode_. Hee he hahaha.

Stand up. Walk away. Everything inside this hole has broken. All the good ol' doctors have fled to save their own pretty little skins. The, uh, inmates or prisoners have galloped off to do whatever it is than the criminally insane do.

Ah, _yes_. This is panic, this is _chaos-ah, _this is bliss.

A short stroll down the cell block. Back up. Hum… The fire girl. Oo ha ha heheha haha.

"Well-uh, what do we have _here_?" Pealing laughter erupts from my throat and I grin as wide as I can, which is pretty, uh, wide, I'll have you know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold, cold, cold.

Liquid fire pours over me. Liquid laughter sinks into my flesh. Steel eyes flash up to meet golden ones. Gold, surround by black and white. That warmth pours from a red mouth, far too large, pulled into an inhumane smile. Stand. Arms free, no white coat for now. I hear loud alarms.

Skinny, bloody hands reach towards the heat, through the cold bars. Grabbing the face, rubbing it against my own. I want that warm. I want, I want, I want it now.

Pain. Heat comes with the pain. A long, crimson slash along my arm. More red to add to the maroon color of the caked on blood.

The gold burns. It is a raging fire, burning me, warming me. The deep cut heats me, and the fire begins to burn my insides once more. I grip the sharp, cold metal that brought heat to my arm. More cuts on my hands.

"So warm… so, so, so nice and warm……. Laugh! Laugh! I need the warm! I need it! I need, I need, I need it!"

Surprise. The door opens with no resistance. Step out in the hall where the angels usually come from. Grip the man made of heat. His cold steel in my mouth, warm hand on my head. Staring into boiling eyes.

So warm.

Someone approaches from behind. Speaks. I do no t hear the words. I feel the heat start to leave. No, no, no, no, no, no! Wrestle the blade away from the fire man before he realizes what I am doing. My mouth is cut. The corner, the bottom lip, the inside. Copper and salt fill my mouth. I whirl on the person from behind, blood in my mouth warming me up. I stab, blade embedded in the stomach. Swing a bloody fist. Falls, like a large tree.

Jump on his chest, fists pounding the face. Too stunned to do much, he lays there. Face becomes more of a piece of meat. Hands don't hurt; my body is far too hot. I am burning, and my hands keep swinging. The man, no, wait. He is not a man any longer. He is a pile of meat.

Stand. Remove the blade. Turn to the golden eyed fire. He does not move. Take his hand, place the blade where it belongs. Lift his hand. Blade back in the already bloodied mouth.

I smile.

**Well, no one reviewed. But, I was inspired and wrote this chapter. Hope, if there is anyone reading, that you liked it. Reviews would be nice. **


	3. Chapter 3

_She _touched _me. _

Revolting. So I cut her. Then she yelled about the warmth again before stumbling out of her cell.

I was going to cut her mouth. Tell her about my scars. Get rid of her quick like.

Dumb bitch _touched _me.

Then some oaf came up. I would have dealt with him, but I was treated to, uh, a _lovely_ surprise.

Ah hahahahee heeha.

She killed him. Ah haha hahahaah. And then placed my blade in my hand like a good little girl, and put it back in her mouth.

Although there was blood oozing from her mouth already.

And that-ah _Smile_! Perhaps…

She may be a better plaything than I had first anticipated. Haa hahahee hoo haha.

Now _I_ smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watches me, but I just want him to give me warmth. He then smiles, laughing, and grips my hair.

Head meets wall. Now my world is suspended in black and I sleep…Finally.

**Thank you BeNiceToAnime. You are my only reviewer, and I appreciate it. This is a short chapter. Hopefully you will like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

_She _touched _me. _

Revolting. So I cut her. Then she yelled about the warmth again before stumbling out of her cell.

I was going to cut her mouth. Tell her about my scars. Get rid of her quick like.

Dumb bitch _touched _me.

Then some oaf came up. I would have dealt with him, but I was treated to, uh, a _lovely_ surprise.

Ah hahahahee heeha.

She killed him. Ah haha hahahaah. And then placed my blade in my hand like a good little girl, and put it back in her mouth.

Although there was blood oozing from her mouth already.

And that-ah _Smile_! Perhaps…

She may be a better plaything than I had first anticipated. Haa hahahee hoo haha.

Now I smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watches me, but I just want him to give me warmth. He then smiles, laughing, and grips my hair.

Head meets wall. Now my world is suspended in black and I sleep…Finally.

**Still no reviews. This is short. I may update, I may not. **


End file.
